Big Time Sibling Problems
by I Build Walls Not Bridges
Summary: Logan thinks  that he has damaged his sister, and when horrible things start happening to her he blames it on himself. Can Max make things right. CarlosXStephine,LoganXCamille,KendallXJo and JamesXOC possibly CarlosXOC
1. Hate Me, But Why

There was a new kid at the Palm Woods. It caught everyone attention. This person wasn't like any other kid. This kid was emo. This kid was Logan's sister. She mostly caught Camille, Jo and the rest of BTR's attention. Logan found it normal that his sister was acting this way. She has been acting this way for six years. Logan told everyone that she came to L.A to become an actress or a singer like him and his friends. Of course no one believed him,and honestly he didn't think he was telling the truth either. She was to quiet to be any of those things.

''Guys I think we should talk to her'' Jo spoke into a walkie talkie. ''Na shes fine its just like in Minisota'' Logan said looking back at his watch. ''Ready?'' He spoke into the walkie talkie. ''Ready!'' A voice spoke that sounded a lot like Carlos. '' Logan!'' Some one yelled. He looked around to find that his sister was calling him. ''Wow she has such a pretty voice'' Jo said. ''um yeah tell the guys to hold it off I'll be right back'' He said as walked over to his sister. ''What Max?'' He asked impatiently. '' I was wondering where the acting jobs are at'' She spoke in a timd voice as she and him slowly walked towards the pool. Once there she instantly got wet by Carlos and was pushed in accidentally by Camille,who was trying to get rid of her,not knowing she was his sister. He soon walked away not bothering to help her out and dry her off. '' I'm fine thanks Logan'' She spoke to herself timidly. ''Here let me help you'' Carlos said as he helped her out of the pool. She smiled at him and gave him a wave. ''I'll take that as a thanks'' He told himself as he himself got out of the pool. ''Hey Logan what was that all about? You just left Max in the pool!'' He told him. ''I don't want anything to do with her!'' Logan told him,loud enough for her to hear him. She looked at him,with tears in her eyes and left dripping wet. ''Because you love me right?'' Camille said as she batted her eyes.''What no! Wait not like that love like friend love'' He stuttered.'' Any ways i gotta go ''

XxXx

He ran after her. He saw her enter the elevator and it cosed he took the stairs ro his apartment. He finally reached the floor where 2J stood and quickly ran to the door,but he heard a voice and hid in a corner. ''Stupid Logan!'' Max yelled. '' Why doesn't he love me any more'' She said as she twisted her jacket to get all the water out. ''It's like his own sister is dead to him!'' She repeated. ''All he care about is his stupid career,and friends and ...and that...stupid girl!'' She yelled once more. ''Camille?'' Logan said and quickly caught his mistake. '' Yeah that ... Camille! that's why he hate me!'' She said as she waited out the door for one of the boys to come, specifically Logan. _I don't hate you _he thought.


	2. Dealing With Pain

_**previously**_

_**'' Yeah that ... Camille! that's why he hate me!'' She said as she waited out the door for one of the boys to come, specifically Logan.** __**I don't hate you **_**he thought.**

_Logan's P.O.V_

As I walked towards the door I heard James, Camille, Carlos, Stephine, Jo and Kendall come to the door. Once they were all in, I grabbed Maxy before she went in. '' Let me go!'' She shrieked. ''No we gotta talk'' I told her, as I dragged her through the hallway while muffling her screams with my hand. ''Ok you better not scream'' I told her as we were out of the hallway and into the elevator. '' I have nothing to say to you!'' She said. I swore I actually saw the venom come out of her mouth when she said those words. ''And beside why do you care if I do or don't talk to you! You told me that you didn't want anything to do with _me_!'' She yelled.

The elevator doors opened and we were in the lobby. I saw her walk away. I was thinking why was she like this when she ten she was never like this. She was always happy, and would love to hang out with her big brother.

''Well I don't care what you say! We are going to talk about this weather you like it or not!'' I told her. She seemed to get real quiet. I felt bad, I never yelled at anyone specifically her, before.''I'm sorry I didn't m-'' I was cut off by her screams. I had no idea what was happening. She immediately fell to the floor on her back. My eyes grew wide with terror as to what I saw. I fell to my knees as I felt tears slide down my face. I looked at my sister in horror.'' MAX! MAXINE! GET UP YOUR FINE!'' I screamed as more tears ran down my face. My sister had been shot in the middle of her stomach.''Logan what's wrong?'' I heard Kendall say as he ran towards me and Maxy.''help me Logan'' She pleaded as tears sarted to run down her face and into her hair. Kendall's eyes grew wide also and quickly took out his phone and dialed 911. ''Hello yesI need a ambulece here quick, my friend's sister has been shot,um yeah thanks '' I heard Kendall say.

XxXxXxX

_Maxine's P.O.V_

I knew who shot me. I couldn't believe he would do this. I hated him for it. I put everyone I love in danger. I don't even know how low he would go next time. Now I'm scared of dieing. I don't want to leave the world I'm living. I don't want to leave anyone carlos, james, kendall or logan. ''Lo...gan, ...I l-lov...e...yo-'' I stuttered then it all went back.

* * *

**short i know but i promise to make the next chapie wayyyyy longer review if you have any _NICE_ comments or you want me to change something just a tad or fix somethings!**

**:D**


	3. Brotherly Love Is Shown In Diffrent Ways

_**previously**_

_**I don't want to leave anyone carlos, james, kendall or logan. ''Lo...gan, ...I l-lov...e...yo-'' I stuttered then it all went black.**_

_Maxine's P.O.V_

I woke up in a small room. I think I was in the ambulance. All I could see was a blurry person sitting,I think, next to me. I'm guessing it was Logan.''Maxine you're awake!'' He said cheerfully. Whenever he would use my full name it would either mean that I was in trouble ,or he was worried about me. And knowing Logan my full name was used _a lot _when we lived in Minnesota. ''Mmh'' I told him. ''I was so scared I was going to lose you'' He said as he rubbed my hand against his wet warm cheek.

''We're almost to the hospital'' he told me. ''Lo..Logan?'' I said. ''Yeah'' He replied as he leaned closer. ''Iloveyou'' I told him quickly. That was something me and Logan had in common. We would never have the courage to say personal stuff when it involved us or other people. He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. ''I love you too'' He responded.

_*a couple of hours later*_

I was in recovery. They finally took out the bullets. That's right, I said _bullets_. There was five. Logan was horrified. He was the only one who came with me. Well besides Kendall ,Carlos James, Katie, Ms Knight, and three girls that came. Our parents didn't care. They hated me and Logan. Yes they didn't and don't care about him either. We always try to please them, it never works. When I was little I always asked Logan if we were adopted. He would always say no, but in his heart, I knew he wished we were. They didn't even love each other anymore. When I was seven and Logan was eight, we would always see them each bring home guys or girls. I knew they weren't in love anymore, but I always tried to deny it.

''Logan can I tell you something'' I asked quietly, Which I hoped he wouldn't hear. ''Yeah'' He said looking away from the door and to me. '' I support your dession'' I blurted out. He looked at me confused. ''What?'' He asked as he grinned a funny grin at me.'' I meant was that I support you that your with that actress chick'' I said as I quickly rolled my eyes. He blushed and rubbed his neck,'' Um yeah thanks'' He said without meeting my gaze. ''And I'm sorry but I don't support your decision by dating or liking Carlos.'' He responded. Now it was my turn to blush.

''What!'' I said as I felt my face turn tomato red. ''you heard me'' He said while smiling in pride and crossing his arms. '' I d-don't even like him.'' I said as I lifted my nose in the air. He rolled his eyes,''Sure you don't'' He said. ''I don't have a crush on him!'' I stated. ''And besides he's already with that girl in the waiting room.'' I told him. I was telling the truth a couple of days earlier , Carlos told me that he and that girl um what's her name? Sarah,Samantha,Steph...Stephine! He told me that they were official, but he didn't want to say anything. I ,on the other hand had a crush on someone else. It was James, but I knew he wouldn't like, let alone _love_ me.

''I don't have a stupid crush on Carlos'' I protested I still wasn't looking at him. ''You don't even no me'' I said softly. ''Oh I know plenty I know that you're emo-'' he was cut off by me interrupting. ''No just stop! Stop right there, okay I'm not emo! You want to why I have those cuts and bruises? JEREMY! he's the one to blame! For six years Logan! six years I've been abuse by that, that BITCH!'' I felt tears running down my face. He quickly stood up. ''Maxine! why didn't you tell me, or anyone?'' He asked as I saw tears slowly running down his cheeks. ''Because, he told m-me that if I t-told any-one he would sh-oot you, James Carlos and everyone else who's important in my life.'' i said as more tears ran faster down my face.

''That's it Max I'm calling the cops'' He explained ,as he took out his phone. ''No! He said who ever calls the cops on him that they'll pay the consequences.'' I said as I cried harder.'' I'm not safe ,not here not anywhere'' I said and Logan sat next to me and spoke once more'' We'll get through this Max okay'' He said I nodded and once more he held my hand. Something wasn't right, I still felt like someone was watching, as me and Logan were having a sibling moment. I just couldn't tell who.


	4. A Whole New Upgrade!

_**previously**_

_**Something wasn't right, I still felt like someone was watching, as me and Logan were having a sibling moment. I just couldn't tell who.**_

_Maxine's P.O.V_

It's been a whole two weeks, and my brother and his friends' girlfriends decided to go shopping, to my dislike. The person I mostly connect with is Stephine. She's a lot like Carlos, and now she says I'm like her little sister she never had. They kept on asking me who do I like, but I told them no one. Sadly they got my crushes name,James, out of me. So now we have been shopping to get me with James.

''You people do realize I have had a crush on him for two years and he hasn't noticed me once. Okay maybe just to say hi but that's it.'' I told them even though they were still looking at clothes. I thought about it but still I will never end up with him.

''How about this dress?'' Stephine asked. She held up a short black dress with mini diamonds.

''oh cute!'' Jo Camille and I said. We all looked at each other and laughed. They were going to by me whatever I liked but I had a few hundreds so I decided to get whatever I wanted without them knowing. I saw a cute ugly dolls shirt and picked it up**.(A/N the shirt is on my profile if any of you want to see it)**I went to try it on and I saw my own reflection with cuts and bruises on my arms. I began to cry. I mean who am I kidding, I mean why am I here? James never loved me. Never liked me, why would he like me now? Just because I changed my appearance? I heard a knock on the door. I immediately wiped my tears.

''Hey Max is everything okay?'' I heard Jo say through the door. I took off the shirt and put on my usual black hoodie on. I opened the door to look at her face to face. I actually wanted to tell them all.

''Actually I need to tell you all something.'' I said in a timid voice. But it was loud enough to stop what they were doing and give me their full attention. I continued.

''Okay anyways why are we even here? I mean why are we shopping for new clothing for me? James is not going to be drooling over cuts and bruises.'' I told them. They all looked at their hands or the floor.

''We just thought that if you really wanted to be with him we could have looked for something you would like to wear since you two do live together. And that way you could show him the real you-'' spoke Camille who was cut off by Steph.

''A cool awesome little 'sister' who is just misunderstood.'' She said as we all looked at her with surprise.

''Oh yeah I can be deep'' she said with a smirk and put her hands on her hips. We laughed a little,but I began to get water in my eyes and I could feel myself feeling sorry.

''Aw I'm sorry!'' I squealed. we all joined in to a group hug, but gladly Stephine broke it up.

''Okay let's go find you something for you so you can end up with James!'' She said as she pointed a finger in the air. We all looked at her. She shrugged and we soon split up to find something

_*10-20 minutes later*_

We all found something. I picked red skinny jeans with a black V-neck and my ugly dolls shirt. Jo found a black vest with a white shirt and a pair of black heels with skinny jeans. Stephine found two gamers shirts and a pair of skinny jeans and lastly, Camille found a black jacket with different words written in all different directions on it and a pair of teal jeans. I couldn't choose so I took all of them. they payed for everything. I wanted to pay for something but they said no. I wanted to pay them back but they didn't take what I had to offer. **( A/N All the clothing is found on my profile)**

We finally left and they told me to change into something new that I bought. I changed into my ugly dolls shirt that read 'I can hear you' and the black skinny jeans with the heels. The heels were low so I can walk in them. They forced me to take of my hoodie, to my dismay. We headed towards the food court. They had told me that their was a surprise over there and also they covered my eyes so they had to lead me to the food court.

_Stephine's P.O.V_

We told her we had a surprise at the food court. which we do and the surprise is that all the guys (including James) will see her in new clothing! I bet they don't even no she had curves! James Carlos and Kendall will even start to drool over her! Oh my gosh I just can't wait to see their reaction!

We were just passing Sheik til I heard the guys laughing. I looked at Jo and Camille. They gave me the signal to go quiet them down. I began to run to the foodcourt. I finally found them and ran to them.

''Shut up!'' I hissed. They imetiedly got quiet.

'' Just close your eyes'' I ordered. They did as they were told and I texted Jo that they could come. I saw them walking towards us and I got so excited. I quickly sat next to Carlos and held his hand. He smiled at the feeling. And so did I. They finally got close to us where they were standing right on front of the guys. I imetiedly stood up to see their reaction.

''Okay open your eyes on three'' I spoke as I looked at Jo and Camille. we began to count

''One two three!'' We shouted with glee. I took out my phone and took the picture of the boys expression. I looked at Max who just put her hands over her eyes. She was blushing, and I mean really blushing. Her face was as red as a tomato.

''Um your drooling'' I said as I smirked at James Kendall and Carlos. Logan just stared. Which by the way made Max peek through her hands.

_*A Couple of Hours Later*_

_James P.O.V_

My mouth dropped when I saw Max. I don't think I ever seen her more beautiful. Yeah I liked her since we were fifteen. I never told her or anyone for that matter. Logan would kill me if he ever found out. I bet she did this to impress Carlos or something.

''Um I'm gonna go order something'' Carlos said breaking the silence. he soon began to walk to the McDonald's. But he walked backwards so he could still look at her. I glared at him but he didn't even notice.

''Yeah I'm gonna go get some Japanese food do any of you want some?'' Max asked. Her sweet angelic voice made me fall for her once again.

''Yeah Max I want something.'' I spoke up. She turned pink. she soon looked into my eyes

''S-sure w-what do you want?'' She asked me. Why don't I just go with her? That way I can make her like me more than just a friend. But I have to think of a excuse.

''I'll be back Logie what do you want?'' Camille asked. She soon stood face to face with Logan and took his hand to go get their food. Camille gave a signal to Jo to apparently do the same.

''Ooh come here Kendall I saw these cute sunglasses that I really want.'' She spoke as it was her turn to stand in front of him and take him away from the table.

''But I wanna go eat!'' I heard Kendall whine to Jo. But she whispered something in his ear and soon began to cooperate to what she was saying.

''Crap, I forgot to tell Carlos what I wanted! Be right back!'' Stephine shouted as she run to the McDonald's to find Carlos.

I looked at Max which made her blush madly. ''Lets go get the food'' I told her. She nodded and I took her hand in mine and we began to walk to the Japanese place as our hands soon began to intertwine.

* * *

**how was that? i know totally longer then what i usually write, well i will write soon hope you liked it! :B**


	5. Love, Arguments, Fights, and Dogs

_**previously**_

_**she nodded and I took her hand in mine and we began to walk to the Japanese place as our hands began to intertwine.**_

_Logan's P.O.V_

I walked with Camille to get something to eat. Her hand intertwined with mine, it felt as though I was floating on cloud nine. She was everything I wanted in a girl. Well except for the random slaps but hey that's her and I love her.

''Hey Camille?'' I asked her. She turned to look at me. Her soft brown eyes always made me melt. Inside of course. She looked at me with anticipation and curiosity.

'' What Logie?'' She asked me.

''Um why did you take me away from the table I wanted to stay there'' I whined, which just made her giggle. She gave me a kiss on the lips and one on the cheek.

''Because I wanted to get James and Max alone.'' She told me as she leaned on my shoulder. I looked at her and she looked up at me. I shrugged her off which in this case was a good idea.

''What do you mean 'get Max and James alone'?'' I told her as I made air quotes around get to alone. She just stared at me and fixed my tie. I pulled away from her which this time was not a good idea. This time she slapped me. Hard.

''I wanted them to get together because Max is in love with him.'' She said sternly and soon walked away.

''I'm going to kill him if he does something.'' I mumbled to my self and quickly caught up with Camille.

''Cammy I'm sorry I did-'' I stopped dead in my tracks. I was cut off because she was going to cry. I could tell. Whenever I would have to stop walking, lets just say that when i stop walking and I'm with her its never good.

''I want them to get together . I want her to have a future with a boy, I want James to be happy with a girl. We did all of this for them. So they can be together. But I guess you don't want that for them.'' She told me and began to walk away. this was one of those fights that we always have. maybe once a week. She soon stopped. She began to walk towards me again I thought she was going to slap me or kiss me and say I'm sorry but she didn't. She spoke once more. '' Oh and I know you wanted to know this but the next time you back away push or shrug me off, we are through.'' She soon walked to the nearest Starbucks. I ran my hands through my face and decided to get some Panda Express and I truly hope that this blows off when we get back to the tables.

I heard some one yell Big Time Rush and I quickly hid my face so no one could see me. I looked around and soon saw girls running towards me, so I began to run. I saw Camille sitting by the window, while I was running and ran towards her. I grabbed her off the seat and before she could argue I pulled her into a kiss that possibly mad that argument turn into dust. I slowly put my arms around her waist, while she rapidly put her arms around my neck. I swear she almost choked me, but I really don't care.

Thank god all the fans awed at us. I picked her up and spun her around. We both soon let go and gasped for air. I put my forehead against hers. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

''Forgive me?'' I asked her.

''Yes'' She told me and gave me on last kiss.

I bet there was more fans after James, Carlos, and Kendall. We started to to walk out of the crowd when a fan just grabbed me and gave me a kiss. I was so shocked that was even possible because Camille had mt hand in hers and her grasp was so strong that I thought how could the fan even do that. We finally let go and Camille tossed me back and was face to face with the fan. She was furious with her, while the fan just smirked at her. Camille screamed and attacked her. They were now on the floor and I tried to pull her off but I couldn't get a good hold of her. I finally got her off and we began to walk away. Camille turned around and just yelled at the fan.

''NEVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID _BITCH_!'' I was really shocked that Camille cussed. She would always get mad that I would cuss and her she was saying _bitch._

''Look whose talking!'' the fan yelled back.

''Yeah the stupid mutt!'' Camille said. She was finally satisfied. I began to explain to her that the fan called her beautiful. She just looked at me with curiosity and doubt.

''Yeah because a bitch is a dog, a dog barks, bark is part of a tree, and a tree is nature, and nature is beautiful therefore she called you beautiful.'' I spoke and she just giggled. She hugged my arm and just looked at me.

'' I love you'' She said.

''I love you too'' I responded and then we just headed towards the table.

* * *

I think this is my favorite chapter. I love Logan and Camille! :B


	6. Texts, Songs, And I Love Yous

_**previously**_

**_'' I love you'' She said._**

**_''I love you too'' I responded and then we just headed towards the table._**

''I read your diary and it said that you weren't in love with me page 1 says says that your falling in and out of love page 2'' I sang quietly as my phone vibrated. That song was a message from Logan. He was bored or something.

''What was that?'' Asked James as he looked around. I giggled and I let go of his hand to answer my phone.

''Text message stupid'' I said as I waved my phone in his face. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He gave me a sorry look combined with a silly one. He was so cute.

**from:logan**

**to:max**

_hey u nd j 2geda yet?_

I blushed. James just stared and read the text. He looked at me and blushed too. It went down hill from there. I decided to leave James and go back to the table.

**to:logan**

**from:max**

_no u idiot!_

''you make me feel like I'm losing my virginity the first time every time when your touching me'' my phone rang. ever time it did that was when James would text me something.

**from:James**

**to:max**

_akward :B_

**to:James**

**from:max**

_um yeah :'(_

**from:james**

**to:max**

_i luv u *blushin* ..more than a frend_

I looked around to find him. I had to now if it was true. Did he really mean that? I scanned the place no sign of him.

''Max!'' I heard my name. Great it was Logan. I looked at him with anger.

''You! You idiot!'' I yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks he looked innocent. Ha! Yeah right!

''What? What are you talking about?'' He asked innocently. He tilted his head.

''You sent me that text! Now thanks to you its all awkward between us!'' I screamed. I didn't care if I was yelling at the 'smart' one! He can be so thoughtless when it comes to me, girls, or love at that matter!

''Hey Logan'' I heard a calm soothing voice heading this way. Kendall was with Jo and they went past Sheik so no. Carlos and Steph are out of the question, they went to the Sweet Factory. So it only can be one person._ James_. He was smiling like an idiot. I looked at him and back at Logan. Idiots they all are!

''Hey James I -well um I should say um -did you mean that thing that you texted me earlier?'' I stuttered looking at him as if the answer was written on his shirt.

''Yeah'' was all he could say. I don't think he realises that I am in extatic shock here.

''I don't think you realise that I am in ecstatic shock here!'' I spat at him. He looked disappointed. Like a lost puppy in the rain. I bit my lip at the idea. I will thank Logan later but right now I have business to take care of. I smiled at him. He still was looking at the floor. I walked close to him andlifted his chin in about an angle where he was looking at the ground but at me while doing it. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. He was surprised as Logan I bet.

_James P.O.V_

YES! she finally kissed me! I looked at Logan, he was as shocked as I was. I wanted to kiss back but I was just so shocked that she did that. Logan took a picture of the kiss and began to run. I ended the kiss. I didn't want to but he just had to take the damn picture. She looked at me not shocked not hurt ,but with curiosity. She smiled at me and took my hand and began to lead me into the mall.

''You make me feel like I'm loosing my virginity'' She sang as she let go of my hand and did a cartwheel. I blushed at the though of me and her having sex. Logan would kill me, once again. She just continued to sing and do crazy dances.

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree_  
_This evolution with you comes naturally_  
_Some call it science we call it chemistry_  
_This is the story of the birds and the bees_

we were at the escalators and she just kept on singing. That kiss really made her happy. She ran up and down the same stairs. I love to see her happy. She then stopped at the carrosel and stood on it and held out her handas if she was touching clouds. people gathered around her as she kept on singing.

_Even the seasons change_  
_Our love still stays the same_

She saw me and jumped of the carousal and grabbed both of my hands andswung me around. I saw Carlos, Stephine, Kendall, Jo, Camille, and Logan at the ramp as they began to clap. Then everyone started to clap.

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Spread my wings and make me fly_

when she sang that part she began to run with her arms spread out just like a plane or in this case a hummingbird. At that point I told Logan to record this. He nodded and took out his phone.

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_  
_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_

She just began to run around like a crazy person. _My_ crazy person.

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed_  
_A white flower with the power to bring life to me_  
_You're so exotic my whole body fluttering_  
_Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet_

Finally in front of the escalators she began to dace while singing. Out of nowhere she did a back flip exactly like Logan does his. Talent **does** run in the family. She stopped and just sat on the ledge of the ramp where Carlos and everybody was.

_I was on the brink of a heart attack_  
_You gave me life and keep me coming back_  
_I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes_  
_We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies_

She held out her hand to me and I took it. We were now singing together.

_Even the seasons change_  
_Our love still stays the same_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Spread my wings and make me fly_  
_The taste of your honey is so sweet_  
_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_

Now I just stopped and let her continue. We got off the ledge and she continued, But in my armsaround her waist and hers around my neck.

_You love me, you love me_  
_Never love me not, not, oh no_  
_When we hear a perfect harmony_  
_You make me sound like, like a symphony_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_  
_The taste of your honey is so sweet_  
_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Spread my wings and make me fly_  
_The taste of your honey is so sweet_  
_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_

''I love you'' She whispered in my ear. I smiled

''I love you too.'' I whispered back and I gave her a kiss as every one either cheered because we kissed or she finished singing.


	7. Losing You Hurts More Than 20 Punches

_**previously**_

_**''I love you'' She whispered in my ear. I smiled**_

_**''I love you too.'' I whispered back and I gave her a kiss **__**as**** every one either cheered because we kissed or she finished singing.**_

_Maxine's P.O.V_

I love him. Never will I let him go. We were holding hands as we walked on the second floor. We pasted through so many stores I'm even surprised pretty boy here didn't even look in the mirror. Once! After the singing at the mall I told them I wanted to leave.

We were now at the exit at the food court. I saw a familiar face out the door. NO! How the hell did he find me! Carp!

''NO'' I yelled causing everyone to look at me and causing me to fall on the floor. Logan and James were the ones next to me as I could feel myself shaking.

''He's here'' I tried to whisper into Logan's ear, but my voice came out all shaky. He gave me a confused look and then looked at the door. He then gave me an understanding look, and as the genius, he came up with a plan for me to get out safely.

''James carry her.'' he ordered. James didn't hesitate to carry me. The only problem was he carried me bridal style. The only position I liked to be carried is piggyback style, but you now in the front. His arms were touching my ass, I could tell he was enjoying it. I then undid my hair from the ponytail to my long jet black hair. I then buried my face in his neck so all you could see was my head and not my face.

This time instead of exiting out of the food court we exited out of Macy's. He could still see us it's just it was way better to do it this way. In James' arms I felt helpless because they were the ones protecting me. I got off of James and began to walk towards Jeremy. This is my battle not there's and I need to fight it not them. I walked up to him. He looked up from the ground and gave me a devilish smile. I smirked at him.

''Like what you see?'' I asked.

''Yeah'' he said as he leaned in to kiss me but I slapped him. Like Camille does. He groaned in pain and his hand reached out from my throat. He began to choke me.

''Think your so tough huh'' He asked as he lifted me off the ground by the throat.

''Leave her alone!'' I heard James yell. Jeremy let go and threw me in the middle of the street. Logan then came to my rescue.

''This is my battle not yours'' I whispered to him. He just looked at me and helped me up. Jeremy pulled out a pocket knife. He started heading towards James. Logan out of nowhere jumped on his back and began to choke him. I screamed when Logan was on the floor, and Jeremy pointed the knife at him. I sprinted towards him and ran up in front of Logan, arms spread so nothing could hurt him.

''Jeremy please you said you wouldn't hurt them'' I said as tears fell down my cheeks. He looked at me and then the knife. He grabbed me by the arm and kissed me. I, of course didn't kiss back. He finally let go and I could see James hurt from the corner of my eye.

He kneed me in the stomach. I fell to the floor and James and Logan were behind my back. I was now facing the sky. He kicked mt side one last time and he just left. I looked at James. He was going to loose it. I looked at him and pleaded for him not to fight him.

''Lets go Max.'' Logan said as he grabbed both of my hands and help me up. I cried in pain until I was fully up. James didn't bother to carry me. We were going home with James furious. We all got in exactly the way we left. Logan driving with Camille in between him and Kendall. Jo on Kendall's lap. Carlos and James in the back. I sat on James' lap, and Stephine in between Carlos and James. I looked at him, he just looked at the passing cars.

We finally made it to the Palm Woods. Logan turned of the engine and James was the first to get out. He pushed me and I fell on the floor on my back, with my legs still in the car, stuck with the seat belt. I grunted as I tried to get my legs out of the seatbelts' clutches. I finally gave in to the stupid safety compartment. Finally Carlos just lifted my feet and my entire body fell to the ground. I clenched my teeth, But once I was up I gave Carlos a smile and I walked into the hotel.

I slowly walked to the elevators, and just my luck they were out of order. I luckily walked only two flights of stairs. Thank God I reached the apartment, I thought I was going to pass out in the parking lot. James was sitting on the couch, waiting for me. He stared at me with anger and hurt mixed together.

''WHAT WA THAT?'' he finally yelled. I was mad too. He's getting mad at me for just that stupid kiss? Jeremy holds his and every bodies life, including my on, over my head.

''It's called being in aabusive relationship, or so you will understand, getting beatup'' I said calmly, but you could hear me losing my temper. I headed toward the fridge to get an icepack.


	8. Love Has Its Ups And Downs

_**previously**_

**_''WHAT WAS THAT?'' he finally yelled. I was mad too. He's getting mad at me for just that stupid kiss? Jeremy holds his and every bodies life, including my on, over my head._**

**_''It's called being in a abusive relationship, or so you will understand, getting beatup'' I said calmly, but you could hear me losing my temper. I headed toward the fridge to get an icepack_**.

''W-Why would you do that!'' He said as he jumped over the counter and blocked the fridge. He was being so child like. So I decided to just go into Katie's and my room. Thankfully her and Ms. Knight are out of town for two weeks. They had gone to San Jose to enroll Katie in another acting job. I ignored his yelling, as I did everyone else came in.

''You can't avoid this forever!'' He screamed. I ran up to him and stomped on his foot. which made everyone 'oooh'.

''OH YEAH JUST WATCH ME!'' I yelled as I walked into my room and slammed the door right in his face. I felt myself get weak and I fell to my knees. My back was now against the shut door.

''Yeah I said I wouldn't let him go, we had our first fight in just a few hours of us being together. Some relationship.'' I told myself as I hugged my knees and began to cry. Right now I didn't care about the pain, all I cared about was James.

_James P.O.V_

I heard everything through the door. Once I heard her crying I let out a huge sigh. I never meant to do that. Note to self if I don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. I leaned against the door. I ran a hair through my hair. I am so frustrated with myself.

''What was that about?'' Kendall asked as he went to the fridge to get him and Jo drinks. I put my face in my hands. I heard loud music coming from her room. I stood up and opened the door. I poked my head through the door and saw her laying in her bed. She was tossing a hackie sack up against the ceilling. She had dry stains of her tears on her face. She was singing too.

''Max we need to talk.'' I said as I went in and closed the door. I geuss I didn't scare her. I locked the door and walked over to her. She turned her body so that her back was facing me.

''There's nothing to talk about.'' She replied as she got up and headed towards the door. I was blocking the exit. She looked at me now with anger in her eyes. She then kicked me in the area and I immediately fell to the ground. She smiled in delight, and unlocked the door and headed out. I quickly scrambled to my feet and once I did I gained speed and then I tackled her.

''JAMES! GET OFF OF ME! NOW!'' She screamed as she tried to get out of my grip.

''I will once you and I talk!'' I shouted. She didn't comprehend and just kept on screaming and kicking. I slowly stood up without letting her go. Once I was fully on my feet I noticed Logan getting angrier by the second, Kendall and Carlos were holding him back.

''OH and WE ARE OVER!'' She yelled. Once I heard though horrifying words I let her go. She them ran to her room. Man love is so complicated. Especially with Max.

''Man that's not how I wanted it to go.'' I said to myself as I walked over to a chair. Stephine looked at me then at the door.

''I'll go talk to her'' She said as she headed towards the door.

''Me too'' Logan said as he got up and walked to the door, while glaring at me.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!****~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

I heard a knock on the door, this time instead of going into my room I went into the boys' room. I was to depressed to go to my room, But how weired that I went to my boyfriends room. Ha can't get used to that word anymore. My ex-boyfriend's room. I shifted in Kendall's bed.

''GO AWAY!'' I yelled still sobbing over him. I saw Steph and Logan enter. I quickly sat up to look at them, but as quickly as I sat up I fell right back down.

''Hey Max, how you doing?'' Logan asked. I was about to get up when I heard a crash from the living room. Stephine gave me a smile and ran out of the room.

'' Horrible. misreble, and heart broken, nothing much really.'' I said as I sat up and ran over to Logan for brotherly advice. He looked at the floor.

''Hey I meed help. You are in fights every week how can I fix this?'' I asked him playfully. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. It ended when James walked in. I let go of Logan and stood up with my arms crossed over my chest.

''Max I need to talk to you'' He said looking at me in the eye. I was shocked I thought it would be trying to fix this not him. Well first come first serve right?

''Um I'm- uh coming!'' Logan stuttered as he ran out of the room into the living room. I smiled as he left.

''Idiot'' I said. I looked at the door and then at James. My smile faded. I forgot he was even here.

''D-Do you ever call me an idiot?'' He asked as he was slightly looking at me, he was to busy with the ground. I sighed and sat on his bed. I wiped away 'dust' that was on my pants.

''Sometimes, but I mean it with love.'' I told him which didn't make him feel any better. He sat on the ground, next to my legs, lett out a huge sigh and put his face in his hands.

''So what did you want to talk to me about?'' I asked as I slid down the bed so I was on the floor right next to him. He took out his phone. He played me a video. I made a weird face as I watched.

''AAAGGHH!'' I yelled as I pulled my hair. He seemed to smile at the fact I was being embarrassed.

'' Was I really that stupid?'' I asked still not letting go of my hair. He lifted my chin so I was looking right at him. He looked at my lips and I kept on looking at him. He soon leaned in and gave me a kiss, I soon ended it. He looked embarrassed and hid his face in his hands. I smiled and quickly got up. I locked the door and ran to my usual spot on the floor.

''Where were we?'' I asked looking at him with a huge smile. He lifted his head and smiled right back.

''Right here.'' He said as he cupped my face with his hands and he began to kiss me. Ti be more comfortable I sat on his lap as though he was carrying me.


	9. And The Fighting Continues

_**previously**_

'_**'Where were we?'' I asked looking at him with a huge smile. He lifted his head and smiled right back.**_

_**''Right here.'' He said as he cupped my face with his hands and he began to kiss me. To be more comfortable I sat on his lap as though he was carrying me.**_

''I love you'' He said as we gasped for air.

''I love you too.'' I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and began to get up. He looked at me then pouted.

''Where you going?'' He asked as he got on his knees. I rolled my eyes at how child like he is and possibly will always be.

''Where do you think, I have to go to you know'' I said as I lifted up my shirt to show the blue, purple, and black mark that I have on my stomach. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the bruise. He nodded his head from left to right. I was making my way to the door when the idiot grabbed a hold of both my legs.

''No you aren't going!'' He shouted. I opened the door to get out but I moved my legs and I fell on the floor. Hard. I cletched my teeth and hissed at the pain. I tried to clutch my stomach but I couldn't. Everyone was now staring at us. It didn't bother James or me.

''Let go!'' I yelled as I sat up to face him.

''So how'd it go?'' Carlos asked. I heard Steph slap his arm and I laughed.

''It went great Carlos, But now this little brat won't let me go!'' I said calmly but it soon went into a temper when I paused. He stood up and grabbed me by the legs. I was now being held upside down against my will. My shirt fell over my face, and just as it did everyone gasped. I turned bright red as they saw my bruise. I then fell to the ground on my knees facing James.

''I am so out of here'' I said as I got up and headed for door. I was at the door and I opened it wide.

''Are you really going with Jeremy?'' Logan asked as he was standing against the counter. I shivered at that bastard's name.

''I have to.'' I mumbled quietly. Jame grew furious and was now at the door in front of me.

''No you don't, you choose to because you're looking for a fight with that bastard'' He hissed at me. I was in the break of tears. I slapped him so hard that Kendall, Logan and Carlos felt it.

''No! I have to go because he says that if I ever break up with him or a date or something, he will _**kill **_you or me or someone that I love'' I yelled.''You don't know what it's like for somthing to be held over your head for six years!'' I was mad at him. He thinks it's so easy just to say no. He has, actually none of them have any idea how hard it actually is. They think nothing will happen if you say no. But stuff always happens when you say no.

I stormed out of the apartment and into the elevator. I heard them calling my name. Once I was at the lobby I heard that stupid sarcastic fat guy yelling at me.

''Hey! You can't be here after 9:00 pm!'' He spat at me. I was not going to take orders from him.

''Oh go suck on a donut'' I said as I sat on the couch. He had no comeback so he went to his office. I heard the guys and I tried to hide, but nothing, so I ran to the pool.

I was at the pool, the worst place to be. I hate swimming. I hate water. The only thing I do with it is take showers and drink it.

_*flashback*_

_''Mommy! Mommy! Can I go swimming with Logan?'' Max asked. Her mother paid no attention to her, so the young child went into the indoor pool. She was having fun with her older brother. Until She went to 9ft. She couldn't swim. Her parents refused for their children to take up swimming. Logan learned from Kendall, but the 9 year-old still wore floaties just to be safe. Logan was playing with his cousin and didn't notice that his younger sister had been drowning for minutes now. _

_She had started to sink to the bottom. Luckily their older cousin was their to rescue her on time. She was coughing out chlorine as Logan got out of the pool to see his sister._

_''Honey cover your mouth when you cough'' Was all that their mother said._

_''YOU'RE SO STUPID!'' Their cousin Jessica yelled.'' How can you just talk on the phone and tell your daughter, who by the way, was drowning because she thought her mother said yes to let her go swimming in the deep side!'' She continued. But to the childrens surprise Jessica was slapped in the face by her aunt._

_''How dare you speak to me that way! That was an important phone call!'' She spat at her neice._

_''So what your work is more important then you own children'' She said as she was looking and pointing at Logan and Max.''You know what I don't care if they're my cousins or not I want full costody over them.'' She said as she grabbed Logan and Max in each hand and began to walk away. Both children were looking at their mother as their cousin dragged them away from her._

_*end of flashback*_

I looked at my refelction and I was soon int the water. I could'nt breathe or anything. I knew I was drowning. There was no one there to save me. I will die by my worst fear.


	10. Finding A Job And Bribing Gustavo

_**previously**_

_**I looked at my refelction and I was soon in the water. I could'nt breathe or anything. I knew I was drowning. There was no one there to save me. I will die by my worst fear.**_

She was drownig and All the boys saw the splashes that came out of the pool and onto the solid concrete. She was on the deep side of the pool. None of them knew she could'nt swim, well except for Logan, of course.

Logan ran to his sisters rescue as all the boys did was stare. He dipped both of his arms in the cold water and tried to grab her swarming arms. He took them out, stood up, backed away from the water and ran to jump into the pool. He was now inside the water and was looking for his sister. He was still fighting for the precious air she needed. He found her and Grabbed her by the waist. He housted her onto the side of the pool. Where she laid flat on her back coughing out water.

''What happened?'' Logan asked as he himself got out of the freezing water.

''I *cough cough* don't know.*gasp*'' She said as she sat up and hugged Logan. She was crying into his already cold and wet shirt.''This was even worse then when I was eight.'' She sobbed. He rubbed her back.

''Who pushed you in?'' James asked as He came and kneeled next to her as she was still crying and just shrugged.

''I think I tripped and fell in.'' She said. Logan let out a huge sigh and looked at her with sympathy.

''You know you're not supposed to be near the pool.'' He said as he hugged and picked her up.

''Why?'' Asked Carlos from a distance. Logan James and Kendall sighed together. ''Thats why.'' Logan yelled as he pointed to the water with Max. She squealed at that and instead of being held bridal style, she made him carry her like she usually is carried.

''Sorry.'' He said as he tilted his head at the wet Max.''I'll meet you inside.'' She said as she got off of Logan and hummed into the lobby.

''That was interesting.'' Kendall said. All of the boys watched her leave and they looked back at Kendall and nodded. James ran after her and the guys ran after him.

She was enerting the elevator when she heard James coming. ''Max!'' he yelled as he looked at the hallway and then at the elevator. He looked twice at the elevator and ran to it. She looked at it and put her foot through the doors to open it. He entered and let the doors close with out the guys. He gave her a delightful kiss on the lips. SHe blushed a deep red once he released.

''W-Wha-'' She was cut off by another kiss. She was redder then before. She was speechless. She would usually get a kiss from James on the cheek or a peck on the lips max! Never a full lip lock!

''I- I'' She stuttered.

''Love you'' He said as he leaned his forehead against hers. She smiled at him and reddn more. ''Yeah''

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Next Day**

Man today was so far going good with Max. She wants to be a singer so the guys looked at the bulletin board and found stuff but we kinda want to get her to record at Rocque Records. So we were at Rocque Records. Not going the way we hoped.

''Oh come on Gustavo?'' I said as I, well, we walked after him ad Kelly into the studio. I saw were we were going and I grabbed Max and dragged her into the booth.

''Sing when I give you the signal. Okay?'' I told her. But she was like a little kid that lost their mom at the mall. Her small hands held my arm and she shook her head violently.

''No'' She responded.

''please.'' I begged her. She could never resist me begging. She sighed.

''Whats the signal'' She muttered as she held her arms. I sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. ''When I point to Logan.'' I said as I ran out of the booth and went to point to Logan.

I turned on the mic and let her do the talking.

_If the sun shuts down and decided_

_Not to shine no more_

_I would still have you, baby_

_If we see the last day_

_And they say we gotta go to war_

_I'll be fighting with you, baby_

_cuz I know if I'm falling_

_You won't let me hit the ground_

_If the boat is sinking I know_

_You won't let me drown_

_No matter what anybody could say_

_This is the only place for me_

_And nobody could ever take that away_

_Nothing could ever come between us_

_If the sun shuts down and decided_

_Not to shine no more (no more)_

_I would still have you, you, you, you_

_You, you, you_

_If we see the last day_

_And they say we gotta go to war (to war)_

_I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you,_

_You_

_Because it's us against the world_

_The world, the world_

_You know it's us against the world_

_The world, the world_

_Ohh_

Once she stopped everyone looked at her I didn't even know she could sing like that. We all looked at Gustavo and said nothing.

''Oh did I tell you she was offered a recording session with Hawk?'' Kendall said as he gave Logan a knuckle touch. He growled and sighed.

''Fine! But I was you including you dogs in here by 7 A.M!'' He said as we all hugged Max.

''Awsome!'' Carlos yelled. She smiled at him andwhispered something in his ear, which made him blush. I gave him a glare. He stopped blushing.

''Okay?'' She asked him hands on her hips. He nodded in deleight. She nodded to. She pyt her hoodie on and tied her dhoe.

''Race you back home!'' She yelled as she ran for home. We didn't understand until a couple of minutes and ran after her. She was in the lead umtil I caught her by surprise. I was the fasted guy the came Logan and Carlos and Kendall were about the same speed.

'' Were did you learn to sing like that?'' Kendall asked. She blushed a bit and I picked her up. She didn't answer his question. Instead she him in my neck.

''Tell us please?'' I whispered in her ear.'' I'll give you a prize.'' I bribed her. She perked up and smiled at kendall as we walked back home.

'' It runs in the family.'' She just said. She gave me a big smile.'' I wanna go to the carnival.'' She said. I nodded my head no.

''James!'' She whined. ''You said if I told you I get a prize.'' She spoke.

''Yeah I did. But I never said you get to pick it.'' I responded. She huffed. ''I WANNA GO!'' She yelled in my ear. I almost dropped her.

''no'' I silmpy said. She them mumbled something. ''Wha was that?'' I asked in a sacrastic tone.

''I hate you!'' She yelled as she got off and walked on her own. I sighed.

''Nice'' Was all the guys had to say. I gave them a stern glare and ran my hand through my hair. I only do tha if it involes Max. And I messed up my beautiful hair a lot now.


	11. We Read Your Diary

_**previously**_

**_''I hate you!'' She yelled as she got off and walked on her own. I sighed._**

**_''Nice'' Was all the guys had to say. I gave them a stern glare and ran my hand through my hair. I only do tha if it involves Max. And I messed up my beautiful hair a lot now._**

I'm going weather they like it or not! I was about to leave when They walked through the door. I got a bottle of water chugged it all down gave them each a kiss and opened the door. They new me too well. The only time I do that is when I try to sneak out.

''where are you going?'' James asked as he blocked the door. I gave him a smile. Time for plan B. I ran the other direction, jumped over the couch and made it to the balcony. I hopped over it and began to climb down.

''Crap I forgot she could do that.'' I heard James curse. I smiled and began to walk to the carnival. I have a couple of hundreds and well you know money! So I'm going before I have to give up fun in the morning

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_Logan's P.O.V_

James was pacing and Carlos was in his room while me and Kendall were watching T.V

''James will you relax she'll be back, she just went to the carnival.'' Kendall said with out taking his eyes off the screen.

''Hey look what I found!'' Carlos said all excited. He held up a little booklet with a back cover.'' It's Max's diary!'' He was waving it around.

''Put it back Carlos.'' I said as I was looking at James. Carlos had a sly smile on his face. He dropped the book on the floor open to some page.

''Oh look it opened by itself!'' He cheered.'' Dear diary, I hate all of the guys right now.'' that caught everyones attention. We all ran to Carlos as he sat on the counter.

''Carlos is and idiot.'' He read.'' NOi'm not!'' he complained. I took the book out of his hands and kept on reading.

''Logan only cares about school and his stupid girlfriend to even notice me!'' I opened my mouth but closed it because she did have a point. James took it out of my hands.

''Jame is to self centered to even open his eyes!'' He read.'' He bumped into me like 5 times and doesn't even say he's sorry!'' He felt guilty. And lastly Kendall took it out of James' hands.

''And Kendall thinks he's a no- it- all about hockey! Oh and he won't even shut up about friendship! sometimes we need to be alone!'' He read. Once he finished that line Max came in with a big panda bear in one hand and cotton candy in the other. She had a big smile on her face but it faded when she saw the diary.

''What's that?'' She asked as she got closer.

''Nothing!'' Me James and Kendall replied as Kendall hid the book behind his back.

''I am not an idiot!'' Carlos yelled at her. She looked confused. I quickly changed the subject.

''Why are you here so early?'' I stuttered. She looked even more confused.

''It's already 11'' she said as she looked at the clock. I bit my knuckle.

''I am so not an idiot!'' Carlos said as if she didn't hear him the first time.

''I never called you an idiot?'' She questioned him.

''yes you did! It's in your diary!'' He yelled. She dropped all her stuff on the floor and grabbed Carlos by the collar with both hands.

''YOU READ MY DIARY!'' She yelled at him. They were practically nose to nose.

''N-Not just me we all did'' He spoke. She dropped the boy to the ground and was now facing us.

''W-why would you do that!'' She screamed. She was turning red and tears were falling from her hazel eyes.

''I AM NEVER TALKING TO ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN!'' She yelled as she stomped on Kendall's foot to get the book. He dropped it once she was face to face with him. She grabbed it and ram to her room. Mama Knight and Katie are going to be home in a week. We got to fix ever thing by then. We all sighed when we heard the door slam. Surprising she didn't kill us.


	12. Never Thought It Would Lead To This

_**previously**_

**_''I AM NEVER TALKING TO ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN!'' She yelled as she stomped on Kendall's foot to get the book. He dropped it once she was face to face with him. She grabbed it and ram to her room. Mama Knight and Katie are going to be home in a week. We got to fix ever thing by then. We all sighed when we heard the door slam. Surprising she didn't kill us._**

Man not a good day. We just read Max's diary, She's pissed at us and I kind of wanted her cotton candy! I ran to get the bag of delicious sweetness and I sat on the counter. I was stuffing my face in it. James Logan and Kendall all looked at me disgusted. I don't care I almost swallowed the bag. I never meant for her to cry. I let the bag fall to the ground still filled with cotton candy. I looked at them and saw James at her door. I got of the counter and was headed to bed I'll tell her I'm sorry tomorrow. We can fix this. I know we can fix this.

* * *

Max was at Katie's desk tearing and shredding every single page in her diary. She heard a knock on the clenched her teeth, she knew who it was. James.

''GO AWAY! She yelled. He came in either way, refusing to let her words go through his head. He closed the door behind him and opened his mouth.

''GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!'' She furiously screamed as she stood up to give hive her full attention. He shook his head no and walked closer to where she is.

''I want to talk to you.'' He calmly said. He reached out his hands and grabbed hers.

''There's nothing to say'' she said as she swiped her hands out of his grasp and walked to the desk.

''I love you Maxine why can't you get that through your head?'' He asked as he was getting mad too. She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to face him. She was completely shocked.

''You're telling me that I don't get those three words in my head?'' She said in a sarcastic tone. He nodded in response. ''Really because I tell you that practically everyday and you know what I get from you?'' She was still in a sarcastic tone. She clenched her small hands into a tiny fist in her hoodie and James crossed his arms.

''I get crap from you!'' She responded her own question. ''You tell me ' I love you', 'I love you' and I belevie it, but some how whenever I tell you that you seem that I just give in to your little game!'' She spat at him. '' You are **_JOKING _**when you say you love me! Logan was right you are way to much to handle!'' But she went to far. And she was rewarded with a slap to her face. He put so much force in it that she fell to the ground.

James looked at her and heard the door open. Logan was at the door. ''Max you okay?'' He asked her as he ran to her. ''What happened?''

''Max I-I didnt'' James stuttered as he crouched down so he was eye leveled with her. He tried to grab her hand, but she backed away.

''Get away from me _**Jeremy**_!'' She yelled at James as she hid under the desk as she cried, hugging her knees._ 'I am not like that bastard_' James thought.

''James why did she call you Jeremy?'' Logan asked him as he stood up.

''I- I don't know?'' He lied. But Logan knew better. When James would lie he would stutter.

''You're leing!'' Logan yelled at him.

''NO I'M NOT!'' He screamed at Logan. He screamed at Logan? No one would dare scream at Logan. He was to cute. To lovable. To _fragile_. Logan never in his life had he been screamed at. Just like his sister he was in the break of tears.

'' L-Logan?'' Max asked timidly. He whiped the tears in his eyes and crouched down and gave her a smile.

''Yeah?'' He asked her as he sat down in front of her.

''I-I want to go home.'' She spoke not meeting Logans gaze. He was confused.

''Y-You are home Max.'' He replied, still a little confused. Her eyes widened when she saw James. She gulped and continued.

''No, this isn't home home is in Minnisota. I want to home to Minnisota.'' She said as she looked at Logan and James. All James and Logan did was htey were looking at each other than back at Max.


	13. Why Would You Do This?

_**previously**_

_**''Y-You are home Max.'' He replied, still a little confused. Her eyes widened when she saw James. She gulped and continued.**_

_**''No, this isn't home, home is in Minnesota. I want to go home. In Minnesota.'' She said as she looked at Logan and James. All James and Logan did was they were looking at each other than back **__**at Max.**_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Next Morning

I woke up at 6:30 A.M! I didn't even know there was a 6:30 A.M! I took a hot shower for the day. I came out of the shower to find all the guys waiting for me on the couch. Ready to go. I blushed a deep red because all I had on was a purple towel wrapped around me. I looked at them eyes wide as they all blushed red. Logan turned his head andcovered his eyes with his hand. Kendall put his face in his hands. James threw his head back and closed his eyes. And Carlos just ran to his room. I stared at them for a minute until I myself ran to Katie's room.

I sighed and leaned against the closed door. I shook my head and grabbed my cloths. But before I went to the closet I locked the door. I grabbed my red V-neck off the hangers and slipped it over my body. I then put my black leggings on and after that I put of my red high top converse. I looked in the mirror and saw mt slim figure. I sighed and grabbed my big hoodie. I didn't even bother to brush my hair I knew it was going to be under my hood so why bother.

I unlocked the door and I had gotten several glances from the guys. I glared at them and walked out the door. I looked at them off the corner of my eye and all I saw was guilt on their faces. I sucked it up and talked to them.

'' Let's go.'' I spoke as I turned my head still not facing them. They all ran towards me. Logan got the keys and was the first one out. When we got to the lobby only like 5 kids were there. A red head boy with glasses sitting on the couch. A brunette reading a magazine. Her hair was in a ponytail. Bitters obviously. And a pair of twins on the computers. I ran to the Big Time Rush Mobile with Carlos dead in my tracks.

We were all in the car. I sat in between Kendall and Carlos. I didn't want to sit next to James. He practically saw it in my eyes so he beat Kendall to shot gun.

''AH! I forgot my lucky comb!'' James yelled as he looked in the mirror. Everyone rolled their eyes as he got out of the car and ran to go get it. I dipped my hands in my pocket to play with my phone. I widen my eyes and gasped.

''My phone!'' I yelled too. I then sighed. ''Oh I left it in my room. Be right back.'' I finished as I jumped over Kendall and ran back inside the lobby. I smiled at the twins and I apparently bumped into a couple kissing.'' Oops s-sorry'' I stammered at the couple as the guy turned to me.

''Yeah y-Max?'' James said nervously. I widen my eyes in shock as to see my _boyfriend _kissing the brunette in the ponytail. Tears burned there way down my cheeks.

''J- YOU BASTARD!'' I screamed at him and once I did I forgot about my phone and ran to he car. I slid in where I was previously sitting and began to cry hard. Carlos smirked at me.

''What your phone fell in the toilet?'' He asked sarcastically. I was mad disappointed and confused. I didn't know what happened but I guess I slapped Carlos.

''What the hell?'' Carlos yelled. I cried harder I never meant to hurt Carlos.

''I-I'm sorry'' I put my face in my hands. He felt bad and leaned over and put is hand on my shoulder.

''It's fine Maximillion.'' He said using my old nickname. I looked at him and gave him a hug. ''So what really happened?'' Kendall asked making me and Carlos break our hug. I stopped and sighed. I began but _he _came out. He looked in all directions and then ran to the car.

''Maxine we need to talk!'' He yelled from a distance. I glared at him as more tears ran down my cheeks. I turned the direction and cried into Carlos' arm.

''Leave me alone'' I said with a pale, dull voice. Everyone was shocked. They haven't seen me like this since I got my first beating. He got closer and sat in his usuall spot. He turned completely around to face me. I ignored him as he spoke.

''Maxine beleive me please.'' He begged. I didn't bother wasting energy to look at him.'' She came over me!'' He continued.

I was mad. Furios now.'' She came over you! Really because you were the one who was about to say yeah you better!'' I yelled as hot tears fell down my face. Logan was getting ready to punch him.''Logan drive.'' I ordered. He clenched his teeth but obeyed. He was pulling out pretty fast. He was even driving fast. We were now at Rocque Records. I was out of the car and ran inside the studio. Guatavo was talking to Kelly. I ran in turned on the mic and let out all my frustation on the song.


	14. So Much For My Happy Ending

_**previously**_

_**I was mad. Furious now.'' She came over you! Really because you were the one who was about to say yeah you better!'' I yelled as hot tears fell down my face. Logan was getting ready to punch him.''Logan drive.'' I ordered. He clenched his teeth but obeyed. He was pulling out pretty fast. He was even driving fast. We were now at Rocque Records. I was out of the car and ran inside the studio. Gustavo was talking to Kelly. I ran in turned on the mic and let out all my frustration on the song.**_

* * *

I grabbed a guitar and an amp and headed for the studio. I whipped the tears still falling down my cheeks. I see them following me. I don't care. He crossed the line and I will never forget it. I plugged the guitar in and began to play.

_Ohh, ohh_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Ohh, ohh_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_ohh, ohh,ohhhh_

_Let's talk this over_  
_It's not like we're dead_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'_  
_In a city so dead._  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

tears were still running down my cheeks. In every verse tears ran harder and faster down my face. He looked at me from the window and I looked at him. His face was full of guilt and sorrow. I clenched my teeth to keep myself from screaming.

_You were everything, everything_  
_That I wanted,(that I wanted)_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it (we lost it)_  
_All of the memories so close to me_  
_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_ohh, ohh,_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Ohh ohh_

I looked at all of them. All there faces filled with guilt. Kelly whispered something to Logan and he came to the door. He was about to open it when Gustavo said something and went back to his original position. They were dead to me now.

_You've got your dumb friends_  
_I know what they say (they say)_  
_They tell you I'm difficult_  
_But so are they (But so are they)_  
_But they don't know me_  
_Do they even know you?(even know you?)_  
_All the things you hide from me_  
_All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_  
_That I wanted (that I wanted)_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it (we lost it)_  
_All of the memories so close to me_  
_Just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
_Thanks for acting like you care_  
_And making me feel like I was the only one_  
_It's nice to know we had it all_  
_Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_And letting me know we were done_

I played slower. My jet black hair in my face. He was evil, cruel even, for doing this to me.

_He was everything, everything_  
_That I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it_  
_All of the memories so close to me_  
_Just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything_  
_That I wanted (that I wanted)_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be_  
_But we lost it_  
_All of the memories so close to me_  
_Just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_ohh ohh ohh ohh_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_ohh ohh ohh ohh_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh_

Once I ended I dropped the guitar and felt my arms and legs shake. He was running towards me and I punched my hand into the window which caused it to break into a million pieces. It was fully down and I looked at them through the hole as I fell down and cried. Which just made ALL of them run to me. I didn't care. My arm was gushing out blood, as I curled up into a ball and cried.

Logan had turned me over and sat me up, so now I was crying in his chest. I cried and cried and cried. I screamed in pain because Logan had touched my arm, I guess to take out the glass. He shushed me and stood up. I quickly stopped and whimpered as he picked me up and began to carry me out of there.

''Who's going to pay for the window!'' Gustavo asked as the boys followed Logan to the car. Logan sighed and gave me a kiss on the head.

'' I will!'' He yelled back. I looked up at him as my arm dangled in my lap. We were now in the parking lot. Logan opened the door and slid me in the front and then he sat down in front of the steering wheel. He looked at me and gave me a small smile and then gave a death glare to James. He opened the door and was about to sit next to me, but Logan once again gave him a death glare. He let out a huge sigh and slammed the car door hard. Kendall the took his spot. I put my head on Kendall's shoulder as Logan pulled out of the parking space.

James reached out to touche my shoulder but stopped as Kendall put his arm around me and shook his head no to James. He once again let out a huge sigh and just sat back.

''Where are we going?'' Carlos asked. He sat close to me and Logan. I turned around and he screamed. ''You look even paler then before!'' He screamed. Logan was at a stop so he looked at me, with James and Kendall.

''Y-You are paler.'' James shrieked. I glared at him and rolled my eyes as I turned around. Kendall moved my hair from my face and gasped too.

Logan get her to the hospital. Now.'' Kendall ordered him. Logan lazily turned his head from the road and looked at him.

''Where do you think we're going, genuis?'' He said sacasticly. I giggled as I made him smile. Every time I giggled at his 'smart' remarks he would smile. Kendall just rolled his eyes at me and Logan.

''That answerers you question, Carlos, on where were going.'' I spoke as I could sense Carlos smiling. Which also made me smile.

Logan parked the car and picked me up. We went to the emergency room, pretty much like we always do.

''Yeah we need some help over here!'' James yelled, as nurses came with a gruny and took me to a room.

* * *

Everyone was staring at me as I fluttered my eyes open.''Wha-What happened?'' I asked as I rubbed my head. I clentched my teeth as I felt pain.

''The doctor got the glass out silly.'' Carlos said. He was next to me and was holding my hand. Come to think about it, he's the only one in the room! I looked at my arm in the gauss and looked back at carlos.


	15. Speaking Of The Devils

__

**__**

**__**

_''The doctor got the glass out silly.'' Carlos said. He was next to me and was holding my hand. Come to think about it, he's the only one in the room! I looked at my arm in the gauss and looked back at Carlos._

**__****_

* * *

_**

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was hiding something. He gave me a nervous grin. Never good, especially if it's coming from Carlos. ''Okay, Where is everybody?'' I asked in a childish tone. Which for some reason always made Carlos give me a soft grin and a kiss on my forehead. He would always make me smile. But this time he just gulped. I was getting suspicious. Well at least why more then usual.

''OKAY,OKAY! YOU BROKE ME!'' He yelled as he got on his knees and held my tiny hand in his. I looked from the door and back at Carlos. I got embarrassed because the door was open. ''Your parents are here to see you.'' He spoke which just made my body jitter, but at the same time it made me feel lousy and worthless.

''I want to talk to Logan.'' I ordered. He stood up kissed me on the cheek.

''Good luck with them, and I'll go get him.'' He spoke softly. He left me alone for two minutes, maybe. I heard foot steps getting louder and louder. James, Logan, and Kendall were at the door with food in either their mouths or hands. James had a vanilla pudding cup in his hands but the pudding and spoon in his mouth. Logan had cookies in his hands and crumbs on his lips. And lastly Kendall had ice- cream on his mouth and the cone in his hand.

''MAX!'' They all yelled as they dropped the food and ran to hug me. I was wrapped around from my shoulders to my waist. I was practically getting the life squished out of me. I smiled and then I tried to hug them.

''Guys c-can't breathe.'' I gasped as I pointed to my throat. They quickly let go and blushed.

''Max how are you doing?'' Logan asked as he looked for Carlos.

''Fine and he ran to the cafeteria.'' I said in a boring tone. He nodded his head. '' I heard the news! Mommy and Daddy are here!'' I said sarcastically as I swung my arm. They giggled which made me smile.

''Yeah they are ready to meet them?'' Logan asked. I shrugged. He just looked at me. I knew he didn't want to face them.

''I'm nervous too, so don't worry.'' I told him as I reached for his hand. He smiled at me and took a deep breathe. He got on his knees and looked at me with his big brown eyes.

''I wonder why their here though,'' Logan questioned. ''And trust me I don't want them here.'' He said. The door then unlocked.

''Speak of the devil'' I said as I let go of Logan's hand and crossed my own. He stood up and crossed his too.

''Get out we don't want you here.'' He spat at them. If looks could kill, our parents would be buried by now. I held his hand. I was scared. They didn't listen to him and instead held out a pink paper.

''He have full custody over you too'' Our father said in a dark tone. ''And we forbid you from seeing these, these...''

''Their called friends, something both of you must try, but why bother everyone hates you.'' Logan interrupted.'' Even your own children.'' Logan obviously didn't want them here. Neither did I.

''Don't you dare talk to your father that way Logan!'' Our mom yelled as she wrapped her arms around our dads arm.

''What dad all I see is a dude we don't even know.'' Logan finished.

''And besides isn't Jessica in charge?'' I asked and right on cue she came in out of breath.

''Get away from them!'' She yelled as she came in the room. Kendall and James were headed for the door. I looked at them and they turned to face me. I had tears in my eyes as I shook my head no slowly. They sighed and headed for the chairs.

''Oh baby, whats wrong?'' That stupid woman asked me as she sat on the other bed and began to cradle me. I was still holding on to Logan. More tears fell. She made me let go of him, which only made me cry harder.

''Hey Ma-M what's going on?'' Carlos asked as he came in with two pudding cups. ''Ah never mind.'' He replied as he went to go stand next to Kendall and James. I made a small smile but all I received was a glare from that woman next to me.

''Yoou like him?'' She asked sarcarsticly. I nodded no. But all she did was laugh. Laugh right in my face. Jessica and Logan were getting ready o slap her or do tourture to her somehow.

''That boy is out of your league sweetie, Made you should go out with one of our friends son, like Henry!'' She squealed. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of it.

''She already has a boyfrined.'' I heard someone say. I faced James a he stood up from the chair. I rolled my eyes. He better not say it.

''And who might that be?'' She asked crossing her arms. Please don't say it.

''Me.'' He finished. I slapped my forehead as My mother continued to laugh, this time with my father.

''You? She might as well go out with that kid.'' My dad said as he pointed to Kendall. I sighed.

''Why are you even here?'' Jessica asked, putting her hands on her hips.

''To take Logan and Maxine home,in Minnesota.'' Our father replied. Everyone gasped. I looked at Logan. He looked at me. We were scared.


	16. We Need To Talk

_****__****___

previously...

_**''Why are you even here?'' Jessica asked, putting her hands on her hips.**_

_**''To take Logan and Maxine home,in Minnesota.'' Our father replied. Everyone gasped. I looked at Logan. He looked at me. We were scared.**_

_**

* * *

**_

''We -uh'' Logan said. Max cried and pulled away from her and grabbed Logan's arm. Max hugged it so tight she swore she heard him scream.

''I don't want to go back!'' She yelled as she cried on Logan's arm. He crouched down and whiped her tears away. He gave her a small smile and a kiss on the head. The doctor came in but she soon stopped when she saw all these people with her in the room.

''I'm sorry but we can only have three people in here at a time.'' She said as she tried to smile. Kendall and Carlos left. Probably to the cafeteria. Logan had to stay. James wasn't going to leave her there. And she wanted Jessica there more than ever.

Once they left James ram towards her and grabbed her hand. Jessica smiled at them and left the room.

''Logan is it-'' She was cut of when he smiled and nodded.

''Better not hurt her'' He said as he left her and James to talk.

''We need to talk'' She told him once the door shut. He nodded and let go of her hand. ''Why did you do that?'' She asked not meeting his gaze. He sighed and leaned in his chair.

''I told you babe, she came over me.'' He relied as he crossed his arms and sunk in his chair with out meeting her gaze. She sighed. '_I knew he wouldn't give me a new answer' _she thought

''Why though? I mean why didn't you pool away?'' She asked him as she looked through her hair hoping he didn't see her eyes. His face was full of guilt and sadness.

''Because I thought it was you. But you know what it wasn't the same'' he whispered as he leaned in and moved her hair to look her in the eyes.

She looked up at him. He gave her a slow passionate kiss. His lips moving with hers. He began to lick her lips asking for access to explore deeper inside her mouth. She blushed at the touch and pulled away and looked down pretending to examine the gauss wrapped around her arm. He looked at her and sighed.

''Sorry.'' He said as he leaned back in his chair with a huff. She looked at him as her face was a deep red.

''Don't be, I'm the one that's sorry'' She mumbled low but loud enough for him to hear.

''Why?'' He said in response tilting his head.

''I never meant for this to happen James.'' She said not looking at him. He sighed lifted her head. he smiled at her and she returned the smile. He gave her a kiss on the hand which caused her to blush.

The doctor came in surprised to see all the people gone.'' Hello Miss Mitchel how are we feeling today?'' She asked.

''Fine'' was all she said.

''Um doctor when can Max go home'' James asked a little nervous.

''She can go home today'' She spoke. ''But you have to keep the gauss on at all times, try not to move your arm to much and you have to do this for at least two to three weeks. but keep the gauss on for at least a month. maybe two.'' She came close to the machines and began to take off all the things she had on her arm.

And with that she left.

* * *

_Maxine's P.O.V_

I'm tired and sore. Sad and angry. I'm having mood swings, I think. James carried me out of the hospital. He wrapped my hoodie around me and carefully sat down in the back of the car. Carlos was curled up in a ball and asleep. Kendall laid his head on the car door. And Logan's feet were propped up on top of the steering wheel. James rolled his eyes and slammed the car door. Which made all the guys jump.

Kendall groaned and turned to give me a smile. I smiled but then quickly hid in James' arms. Carlos tossed me my Buggs and Lola Bunny blanket that I had since I was like ten. James glared at Carlos and all he did in reply was shrug and smile. I giggled which made James smile while playfully rolling his eyes. Logan turned up the radio to fill the silence. Once he did we're good came on and James smiled. I looked up and over his shoulder to see a red Corvette behind us.

James lowered his head and whispered in my ear. ''This is our song. I love you.'' I looked up at him and he gave me a simple kiss. But to me it felt like a million to one. Carlos groaned which made us end it. I blushed and covered my face with the blanket, while James smacked Carlos in the back of his head.

''They're back together.'' He announced annoyingly. I giggled because Logan and Kendall groaned as well and they received hits in the back of their heads. He looked at me and gave me a kiss, just to get them mad and annoyed.

''Oh shut up, you all have girlfriends and we don't do that to you.'' He replied. All the guys sighed in defeat and shrugged. James, I guess, loved giving me kisses because he wouldn't stop. Not that I was complaining.


	17. Not Going To Give Up Without A Fight

_**previously...**_

_**''Oh shut up, you all have girlfriends and we don't do that to you.'' He replied. All the guys sighed in defeat and shrugged. James, I guess, loved giving me kisses because he wouldn't stop. Not that I was complaining.**_

* * *

____

Maxine's P.O.V.

We finally got back to the apartments in like 6 in the morning! Logan stopped the car and James carefully got out of the car carried me into the apartments side by side with Logan followed shortly by Kendall and Carlos. I saw the same kids I did yesterday. The red headed boy, the twins, Bitters, and... the brunette. She came up to me and James. He switched positions so i was sitting on his right hip. I glared at her. She caught a glimpse of it and glared right back.

''Hey Jamesy.'' She spoke once she shook of the glare. She leaned in for a kiss, but James backed away. I slid of of his hip so I was on the floor. I ran to the apartment or to one of the guys. But while I ran I was dragging my blanket. I reached the elevator with the guys in it.

''What James got his ass whooped by the brunette in the lobby?'' Kendall asked. I giggled and shook my head no. But my smile faded when I heard a tear. I turned around and noticed my blanket got stuck in between the doors. I gasped and pulled on the blanket. Logan pushed the emergency stop so we can rip the blanket out of the doors clutches. Kendall grabbed the blakent and yanked it hard. Magically he pulled it out without tearing it even more. I smiled a toothy smile and hugged my blanket. I gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek and sat down in a corner and began to play with my blanket.

The elevator dinged and Carlos carefully picked me up and him and the guys walked to the apartment. Once there Kendall opened the door and Carlos carried me to James' bed. There he dropped me on it. He smiled and gave me a kiss and then he went to his bed and collapsed on his.

I curled up in James' pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep. Suddenly I heard a buzzer go off. I groaned.

''Carlos turn it off.'' I mumbled without turning to face him.

''Maxine buzzer.'' He groaned back at me. He won. I sat up and turned off the buzzer. I smiled at the peace and quiet in the room. I fell back on my pillow and closed my eyes. Then out of nowhere Logan and Kendall came into our room.

''Oh come on!'' I shouted as me and Carlos sat up simultaneously. They giggled as me and Carlos gave them a death glare.

''Let's go'' Logan said as Kendall helped Carlos out of bed and he helped me. I whimpered as Logan pulled me up. He mouthed 'sorry' and I smiled.

''Where?'' Carlos asked fully up. I sat on my bed and Logan sat next to me because he knew I wouldn't get up.

'' I don't know'' Logan stated. I looked at him and he looked at Kendall who looked at Carlos who looked at me. It was practically a big circle.

''What do you mean you don't know?'' I asked Logan. He was going to respond but James came running in the room with his hair messed up and his clothes all ripped. I ignored him and asked Logan to continue.

''We might have to go back to Minnesota,'' Logan spoke in a low tone. But it was loud for everyone to stop what they're doing.

''what?'' I spoke. ''I- we- what?'' I fell back and my head hit the side of he bed. Carlos grabbed something and began to touch my legs. I sat up and looked at Carlos. '' What are you doing?''

''Making you stay.'' He said as rope was being tied to mine and Logan's legs. He then tied one arm to the head of the bed, and tied one of Logan's arms to the foot of the bed. Then he tied our lingering arms together.

I screamed when Logan pulled because Carlos had tied my bandaged arm to the head of the bed. Kendall held Carlos back while James untied us. Logan apologized and smiled.

''Tiying them up is not going to make them stay Carlos.'' Kendall told Carlos as he pouted.

''Fine then what do you want to do? Let them walk out of our lives forever?'' He spat back as he crossed his arms. I was shocked that Carlos, in all his life, had actually said something smart!

''Logan what do we do?'' James asked. I stood up as well as did Logan.

''I don't know, I'm studying to be a doctor not a lawyer!'' Logan spat at him. They soon were all yelling at each other and left me alone to watch.

''Can't you see what they're doing?'' I yelled and they soon stopped. ''They want us to fight so they won't have a problem on taking me and Logan back to Minnesota.'' They all sighed and two sat on one bed while the other pair sat on the other bed.

''So here's what I'm thinking...'' I said as we all huddled so no one could here our plan.


	18. The Back Up Plan

_**previously...**_

_**''So here's what I'm thinking...'' I said as we all huddled so no one could here our plan.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Maxine's P.O.V_

My plan so far was to get my or should I say our parents to ignore us once again. Everyone was all in, even Jessica! It was going to be a walk in the park for me and Logan. The two things they couldn't resist was money and publicity. That's why they were now in our lives because I was going to be famous and Big Time Rush was going to be super rich.

''Okay everyone knows what we're going to do?'' Kendall asked. We all nodded. We each grabbed a walkie talkie and headed out. Me and Carlos headed for the Park. Kendall and James the pool. And Jessica and Logan the entire hotel. Before we left the lobby, Logan handed me and Carlos a video camera. Me and Carlos ran to the Park and put on our tree hats and observed the Park. We heard a screeching noise coming from our walkie talkies.

''Carlitos, Devil Two in your direction.'' Spoke Kendall through the communication device. We looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. Carlos ran to the closest tree and began to climb it. Once he was at the top of a branch I handed him the video camera. He tossed me a rubber snake and pretended it was a real once and tied it around my ankle. I gave Carlos the signal to start recording. I quickly took off my tree hat and went on acting.

I screamed as my mother passed by. ''Shush honey I'm on the phone.'' She whispered and she walked away. Carlos slid down the tree and we gave each other a high five.

''Wow Max I thought you would be scared of snakes.'' Carlos said as he looked at my ankle.

''I am Carlos.'' I said as my eyes widened at my ankle. I let out a sharp screechy scream as I saw that it was a real snake. I soon got quiet because the snake had bitten me and I felt light headed and fell on the grass.

_3-5 mins later_

I woke up as I felt my left leg go numb. ''I hate you'' I said sternly at Carlos. He gave me a innocent smile and showed me the video.

''Perfect'' I said evilly. I grabbed the walkie talkie and turned it on. ''M&M's to K-Dawg, we got it.'' I got up wobbly, because of the snake, and ran, kind of, to the apartment with Carlos on my tail.

We met up with everyone at the pool and once we did we headed to the apartment. We entered the apartment and attacked the VCR. We played mine first. Everyone saw my reaction to the 'fake' snake and they laughed.

''Man you're a good actor.'' Kendall said as he nudged me on my side with his elbow.

''Ha ha ha yeah that was not acting.'' I said in a serious tone. Everyone looked at me nervous and worried. I lifted my legging and showed them the bite mark the snake left me. ''It's not venomus'' I said reassuringly. ''Right Carlos?'' I asked him worryingly.

''Of course it's not venomus'' He said as he rolled his eyes.

''Just checking.'' I said as I smacked the back of his head. ''Thats for the snake bite.'' I finished before he could complain. Next it was Logan's video. I watched as my brother 'threw up' and all my father said was 'cover your mouth Logan'. the same thing my 'mommy' told me when I drowned.

''Wow, no offense but your parents are messed up.'' James said as he looked at me then Logan.

''None taken.'' We said simultaneously as we shrugged. James' arm wrapped around my waist and I smiled. I laid my head on his chest and heard his heartbeat.

''We just show these to the judge later and bye bye living in Minnesota forever.'' Jessica said as she stood up and looked at Logan than me. I looked at him and we both smiled. I looked up at James and I received a smile.

''I knew this plan would work.'' I said as everyone laughed at my comment.

''I'm going to watch a movie see you all later'' Carlos said as he got up from the floor, stretched, and ran to the couch in the living room.

''I want to go to.'' I yelled as I ran, well more like limped, to the living room, with everyone else following. I sat next to Carlos as the movie began to play.

''What are we watching?'' I asked Carlos. He grinned evilly at me.

''Paranha.'' He said as I clutched a pillow.

''You mean that scary move that's rated R?'' I asked him behind the pillow still not looking at the screen.

''Yup.'' He responded as he leaned on the couch and smiled at the screen. Everyone else was barley walking into the living room.

''Jessica isn't going to let us watch it.'' I said which made him frown.

''I won't let you watch what?'' She asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

''Nothing'' Me and Carlos said as he hid the DVD cover with his feet, propped up on the coffee table. She glared while we smiled nervously.


	19. Fighting Over A Movie

_**previously...**_

_**''Nothing'' Me and Carlos said as he hid the DVD cover with his feet, propped up on the coffee table. She glared while we smiled nervously.**_

_Maxine's P.O.V_

I was excited to see the movie but Jessica would never let us see it. I whispered to Carlos that we should go see the movie at Steph's place. He grinned and nodded. He grabbed the DVD and we were headed for the exit when everyone else stopped us.

''Where are you two going?'' Kendall said as he grabbed me from my hood and Carlos by the collar of his shirt. I was still holding the pillow and Logan yanked it out of my hands. All I could do was glare at him.

''We're going to Stephine's to watch a movie.'' Carlos said as I tried to get my hood away from Kendall.

''What movie?'' James asked. He was getting jealous because me and Carlos were spending time together. Steph was completely cool with it. _She_ wasn't the jealous type.

''Parinormal Activity.'' I responded as I crossed my arms over my chest. I grabbed Carlos' arm and began to head for the exit. ''Bye!'' I yelled behind us as I slammed the door shut.

''Okay now, let's go watch Piranha with Stephine!'' Carlos yelled as we ran to Steph's apartment.

My phone rang when we got to the elevator. ''Hello?'' I answered.

''Hey M&M's.'' James spoke through the other line. I smirked as I heard his voice.

''What do you want?'' I asked.

''Nothing, but me, Logan and Kendall are going with you because we wanna watch it and Jessica's going back to work.'' He spoke in a happy tone.

''Uhh okay... see you later then. Bye.'' I said and hung up the phone before he could reply.

''They're coming.'' I told Carlos as the doors of the elevator opened. He nodded. But soon his eyes widened.

''They won't let us watch the movie though!'' He whinnied. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He was always the little brother I always wanted. But that was only sometimes I was mostly his little sister.

We reached her apartment and we knocked. She answered the door with a smile. ''Hey guys.'' She said over the music that was playing in the apartment.

''Hey babe.'' Carlos said as he gave her a kiss. ''We came here to watch a movie with you. Is that okay?'' He asked as she let us in. I shut the door with my hip and walked to the couch.

''Sure I just got to finish cleaning, my mom is out getting her nails and hair done so it's only me.'' She said as she grabbed the Windex and sprayed it on the fridge.

''Know you like it like that.'' I sang along to the song as I help Steph. It was 'Up against the wall' by Tino Coury, One of our favorites. She pushed Carlos up against a wall and began to kiss him.

''Get a room!'' I giggled.

''Fine then.'' Carlos said as he was dragged into Steph's room. I giggled and began to dace to the music. Right on cue there was a knock on the door. I danced my way to the door and answered it.

''Hey- oh no'' I said as I found out who it was. I sighed and let them in. ''You weren't kidding.'' I said nervously.

''Nope, so whens the movie going to start?'' James asked. I sighed and walked to Stephine's room. I opened the door to find her on top of Carlos in only his jeans and her without a shirt on.

''Whoa, You guys done?'' I said as a blush floated on my face. '' Because the guys are here.'' I finished still not looking at them. They both were a deep shade of red and were fumbling to get there shirts on.

''What you saw, stays in that room.'' Carlos says sternly, still blushing. I rolled my eyes and whacked the back of his head.

''Like I would enjoy telling someone about that?'' I replied my blush still on my cheeks. We finally entered the living room again and the guys were mad. Our blush faded but not quickly enough, because it caught James off guard.

''Why are you three blushing?'' He asked, well more like yelled.

''None of your damn business!'' Stephine answered mad at him for getting into our personal business. I looked at the ground and said nothing.

''We're going home.'' Kendall said not really mad, more like tensed.

''Why?'' Carlos asked disappointed. ''I don't want to I'm staying and watching the movie!'' He said crossing his arms.

''You're not watching the movie! And neither are you!'' James yelled. He grabbed my good arm and began to drag me back home.

''Worst day ever.'' I he pushed me with i=his chest but still holding my hand.

''Oh it's going to get worse.'' He replied as he slammed the door and we walked back home. I tried to pull away but He had a good grip around my arm.. I whimpered as I was going into the elevator.

''Why didn't you tell me you were going to watch that rated R movie?'' James yelled. I sat in a corner.

''Because this is how you would react.'' I mumbled.


	20. Answers Lead To Questions

_**previously...**_

_**''Because this is how you would react.'' I mumbled.**_

''That movie is rated R!'' James yelled at me. He's been yelling at me for a while. I'm just siting on the couch getting irritated.

''And? We watched 'The last excrsim' and it was rated R?'' I asked him. He was pissed. I truly didn't care.

''That's different! You were with me and the guys-'' He was cut off.

''So I was with Carlos and Stephine! They are seventeen which means they can watch it!'' I spoke still not looking at him. ''Sometimes you react over nothing.'' I finished as I curled into a ball, my back facing him.

''Well t-that's with Carlos!'' He yelled. I sat up and slowly turned to face him. This was never about the movie it's about me and Carlos! His arms crossed over his chest as if he won.

''This was never about the movie, it's about me and Carlos!'' I yelled. He blushed a tint of pink and fumbled with his words. I smirked at his defeat.

''N-No i-it's a-bout the da-mn m-movie!'' He stuttered. Whenever he stuttered he lied. Which wasn't that hard because you could easily find his mistakes with the language when he spoke.

''Liar!'' I said as I pointed at him with a smile on my face. The door swung open with Kendall and Logan behind it.

''Whatcha doing?'' Logan asked a little scared.

''You're jealous!'' I said with an even bigger smile. Kendall crossed his arms and stood next to me. He had a smile as big as mine.

''Your jealous because Carlos and Max are hanging out together?.'' Kendall asked in a sarcastic tone. I giggled when James stuttered some more. He got pissed over his speach problem and went to his room.

''Ooh I think we got him mad?'' I said sarcasticly to Kendall who just laughed and hugged my neck. A couple of hours passed and I got kind of worried about James. I just let it brush off and kept on watching T.V with Logan and Kendall.

''Carlos is still with Stephine?'' Logan asked Kendall. He shrugged and kept on watching T.V. I blushed at the though of them in Stephine's room.

''Why are you blushing?'' Logan asked playfully. He looked at me and gave me his crooked smile. I shook my head and let it go.

''Nothing.'' I responded. He shrugged too and went back to watching T.V. I then thought of my 'parents'. Were we really their kids? Because they seem to act like we aren't.

''Logan?'' I questioned. He looked at me with a face for me to continue.

''Are we adopted?'' I asked as I heard Kendall choke on his Dr. Pepper. He flinched a little and thought about it. He never thought about it when we were little. He wouldn't hesitate to answer. But now, he's thinking about actually saying yes.

''I don't know.'' He said, his voice dry and dull. I nodded and stood up to go to sleep.

''But we can go find out.'' He blurted out. I looked at him with curiosity.

''We'll go to the hospital tomorrow and say if they can let us see our birth certificates.'' He finished. Kendall was still in shock with all of this. I nodded at our new plan that me, Logan and Kendall knew about.

''But you guys weren't born here.'' Kendall said questionably. I nodded in agreement and Logan thought for a second.

''I know... but we can tell then to send it to us. It wont take that long. Maybe a week?'' He said, answering Kendall's statement. Me and Logan grinned from ear to ear. We are finally going to find out if those retards are our real family.

But I'm kind of scared because what if they aren't? What will happen with Jessica? Will I be able to see her? What about James? Kendall Carlos? I'm in totol worriedness right now!

I went to sleep but it felt like I only slept like for two minutes. I woke up and was greeted by a sleeping James. I smiled and gave his a kiss which made him wake up. He groaned and gave me a smile.

''Hi.'' I said timidly. His eyes softened and gave me a kiss.

''I love you.'' He said with another kiss to my forehead. I looked at the clock and it read 11:23 in big blue letters. I got up and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

''When I came back I found James with only his jeans on and looking for a shirt. I blushed a pink and looked away to find my shoes.

''Like what you see?'' He smirked at me. I nodded not looking at him. I couldn't get my shoes on and I got frustrated and kicked them off my foot.

''What you got pissed?'' He asked as he grabbed my shoe and undid the not to slip it on. I saw his torso and blushed a darker shade of pink. He smirked and gave me a kiss.

''Where are you going?'' He asked as he put his forehead against mine.

''To the hospital. We're going to get our birth certificates.'' I said not looking at him because he would be disappointed.

''Why?'' He asked again. I gulped and looked at him.

''To see if they are our real parents'' I finished. He gasped softly but smiled.

''They aren't your real parents.'' He said. I wanted to believe him but what if he's wrong? I'm not getting my hopes up to high.

''We'll see you later.'' I responded, gave him a quick kiss and walked into the Kitchen to find Logan already there.

''Ready?'' He asked. I nodded and he grabbed the car keys and we were off.

* * *

_A Week Later_

''Ready to get your answer.'' Logan asked me. He was nervous as I was.

''Y-Yeah.'' I said in response.

''In my opinion, I think they were and still are retards for doing that to you.'' Katie spoke without looking away from her DS. Katie and Mama Knight have been back three days ago. I kind of missed hearing Katie's voice.

''Go'' I ordered. Logan nodded and cut through the envelope.

He pulled out our birth certificates. He handed me mine and he look at his own. We both gasped.

''What?'' We said in unison.


	21. Wishes We Never Thought Could Come True

_**previously...**_

_**''What?'' We said in unison.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Logan's P.O.V_

I looked at Max and she looked at me. My parents are dirty scums who don't deserve to live. Her eyes were huge. James was right by her side as she set the certificate down on the kitchen table along with her elbows propped up. Her head was held by her hands as she thought. Her fingers ran through her hair. I looked at the floor. I clutched the certificate up against my chest and gulped.

''T-They lied to me.'' I stuttered as she looked at me from her hands.

''Me too.'' She said in a low whisper. She handed me her certificate and I handed her mine.

I read her certificate. She was born on October thirty-first, she was born in 1994... just like I was. They lied to her about her age? I kept on reading. Her time was 1:06... six minutes after I was born. I... my baby sister is... my twin?

''You're my twin?'' We both said simultaneously. Everyone looked at us. Kendall stopped looking at the T.V., James and Carlos stopped raiding the fridge, Katie paused her game, And Mama Knight dropped all the plates she had in her arms.

''What?'' Everyone asked in total shock. I looked at everyone else in the room and looked at the ground.

''What do you mean you guys are twins?'' Carlos asked slowly. I looked up and flinched when he was right in front of me. He held out his hand. I gave him my certificate and he walked over to Max. He held out his hand and she gave him her certificate.

He examined the papers for two minutes. ''Okay you're twins!'' He announced giving Kendall the certificates.

''Honey this doesn't make any sense. Why would your parents lie about you two being twins and he age?'' Mama knight asked.

''That's not all they lied about. They also lied about when we was born. They told me I was born in June on the six! And they told Max she was born on the seventh of November! Well turns out we were born on Halloween!'' I yelled sarcastically.

''H-Hey that's not all they lied about.'' Kendall said as he looked at us and back at the papers.

''What are your parents names?'' He asked still looking at us.

''Karla and Mathew Mitchell why?'' I asked him as if it wasn't obvious.

''They lied about that too. They aren't your parents.'' He announced. Everyone gasped. I gulped at the thought.

''You're lying Kendall.'' I whispered but her heard it anyways.

''No I'm not Logan. It says here that your parents are Madalyn and Joseph Mitchell. You-You guys were kidnapped.'' He stated. I feel my knees get weak. I fall on the ground and cry. They lied to us, and took us away from our real family who is some where around the world probably looking for us.

My sister is right by my side in i millisecond. She cradles me and rubs my back to calm me down.''Don't cry Logie.'' She whispers. I feel her crying too. I switch positions with her so she's crying into my chest and I have my arms wrapped around her neck.

''I let go and she lets go after. I wipe my tears and she does the same. ''I guess your my twin.'' I say casually. she chuckles and nods. I hug her once more.

''They won't be able to take us.'' She whispers into my ear. I let go and nod. I stand up and help her up. I walk towards my room and I see Max walk into her room out of the corner of my eye. I smile a my twin and close the door. I walk to my bed and lay on it. I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

I felt someone move me. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare but my eyes wouldn't allow me to do so. I cried and screamed for someone to pull me out of the dream. I saw myself as a little boy with Maxine. I saw her getting hit and I couldn't do anything but watch as she got stabbed and r-r-raped and get beat up. I then was introduced to the same thing. She watched as I got stabbed and r-raped and got beat up. I finally woke up to nobody there. I whimpered and hugged my pillow as if it was they only person there to comfort me. I heard the door open and watched as my sister came in. She had tear streaks on her face and tears were still running. She let out a sigh of relief and ran to hug me.

''I thought you were dead.'' She sobbed quietly into my shirt.

''Did you have the same dream too?'' I asked timidly. I saw Kendall turning in his sleep. He was getting ready to wake up.

''That wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.'' Max said still crying. ''That never happened did it?'' She asked scared of the answer.

''No.'' I said as I laid down on my pillow.

''C-Can I sleep with you?'' She asked me still scared. I nodded ad I sniffed up are, and my sobs. She curled up next to me and we drifted off to sleep. I closed my eyes, knowing my sister would be safe.


	22. Aww Love At Its Best

_****_

_**previously...**_

_**''C-Can I sleep with you?'' She asked me still scared. I nodded ad I sniffed up are, and my sobs. She curled up next to me and we drifted off to sleep. I closed my eyes, knowing my sister would be safe.**_

_**

* * *

**_

__

James P.O.V

I rolled off the bed and hit the ground with a thud. I opened my eyes to look around and all I saw was Carlos' hand hanging out of his bed. I sat up and looked at my bed to find no Max. I got up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed milk and a bowl with a cereal box I had know idea which one I had chosen. I poured the cereal and milk in the bowl and I grabbed a spoon.

I went to the couch and turned on the T.V. I was the only one awake. I heard a buzzing noise coming from Logan's room. I got up, put my cereal on the table and walked in the room.

I saw Logan on his bed curled in a ball in one side of the bed, and on the other Max laid curled in a ball facing the other way, their backs were towards each other. I sighed and a smile grew on my face. I looked over at Kendall and my smile faded. His arm and leg were off hanging on the bed and he was drooling. I was disgusted and walked out of the room. I watched the T.V and ate my cereal. I changed the channel and found out it was three in the morning! I groaned and laid on the couch. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up to someone screaming. I sat up and run my eyes to make them even more clear. I saw that it was just a horror movie that Stephine and Carlos were watching. I groaned and fell back and put a pillow over my face.

I turned and felt something that did not feel like a pillow. I looked around and side to side. I saw a maroon color and poked it. I heard a giggle and looked at where it was coming from, who would it come from? My most amazing girlfriend in the world, Max. She looked at me and lowered her head, and I positioned myself and lifted my head. My elbow hit her thigh and it made her laugh. I smirked and gave her a big kiss. Her eyes widened and she tried to back away. I was soon on top of her and we were in a full make out session. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my hands were running up and down her sides.

Carlos looked down at me and rolled his eyes. ''Get a room!'' I heard her giggle through our kissing and I smiled.

''What? Like you and-'' She began to tell Carlos but was cut off by his glare and Stephine blushing. Her smile faded and she dragged me into our room. She closed the door and ran to the bed. She jumped on it a couple of times before she landed on her knees. She looked at me through her hair and made it into a ponytail. She was wearing my hockey jersey, and I'll admit, she looked super hot in it! She wore her blue jeans and maroon Nikes. I was just wearing my pjs still. I walked towards the bad and she hid in her knees.

''Baby?'' I asked her she just falls and is curled into a ball. She looks at me with her deep hazel eyes. They get bigger by the second. I gulp but I shrugg it off. I sit next to her and she sits up and looks at me her eyes still getting bigger. ''I love you.'' I whisper in her ear. She looks at me and gets closer as to see if it was written in my eyes. I lean in too. I look at her lips and mine crash with hers.

I wrap my arms around her small body and she wraps hers around my neck and begins to play with my hair. I fall on my back and shes on my side still kissing me. I then control our movement and once again I'm on top of her.

''Hey M-what the fuck?'' Logan curses as he enters the room with me and Max on the bed. We both look up, and we let go quickly, and blush.


	23. You Can Olny Count On Me

_****__****__****_

_**previously...**_

_**''Hey M-what the fuck?'' Logan curses as he enters the room with me and Max on the bed. We both look up, and we let go quickly, and blush.**_

* * *

_****_

_Logan's P.O.V_

''I see I came at a bad time.'' I mumbled as I closed the door after I came in.

''Damn right you did!'' James yelled at me as I sat on the opposite bed as them. I sat on the head of the bed. My back up against the headboard and my laptop in my lap. I began to type my essay.

''What the fuck are you doing here anyways?'' James asked in a harsh tone but regretted it when I looked his way. Maxine switched beds and sat next to me. Her head was on my shoulder and I gulp when I didn't answer James' question.

''I-I needed a place to study.'' I said looking at the ground then at my laptop. He scoffed and Max and I looked at him.

''Really? Well why did you come here and not somewhere else?''He asked still mad. Max glared at him and looked back at the screen.

''If I could move my other arm you would be so dead right now James!'' She yelled and all he did was roll his eyes. ''Why are you even getting all pissed for anyway? You on your period or something?'' She told him which just made me laugh and I made her giggle.

''No! He just ruined our time alone!'' He yells and I looked back at the screen and begin to type. ''Just like he ruins everything.'' I heard him mumble. I slammed my laptop shut and got up. I walk away from them and slam the door shut.

I walk over to the kitchen as Carlos and Stephine look over at me with surprise on there faces. ''What happened?'' Carlos asked me as he patted the seat next to him. I shrug and heard a door open. I see my sister run towards me and then I see Kendall and Jo right behind her.

''Logie, he didn't mean that okay?'' She said reassuringly. I laughed sarcastically at her words.

''Are you kidding? Of course he meant it! Everyone hates being around me! No one likes to be near me!'' I said as I grabbed a water bottle from the cabinet. Everyone gasped and looked at me. I chugged the water down in hopes I could choke on it. No success.

''Logan what the hell are you talking about?'' Kendall asked me. I sighed and shrugged. I didn't want to talk about it. Throughout all my life I had to please someone, whether it was my 'parents' or Kendall or my teachers. I looked at the half empty or half full water bottle so I couldn't look at Kendall to see the disappointment in his eyes. ''We all love being around you! Heck you even have a girlfriend that will give anything to just to see you, even if it's for a second.'' Kendall told me as he smiled. I kept on looking at the water, it being as motionless as possible, just as how I was trying to be.

''James is just an ass because he didn't get to have any alone time with _his _girlfriend'' Carlos said as he got up and walked over to the rest of them, followed by Stephenie. Max gave him a sharp glare but let it go. She came up around the counter and wrapped her arm around me. I turned and faced her.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_  
_I'll sail the world to find you_  
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_  
_I'll be the light to guide you_

She sang to me. I looked at her and she hopped on the counter and rocked back in forth while everyone else sang backup. I smiled and walked away.

_Find out what we're made of_  
_What we are called to help our friends in need_  
She jumped in front of me and gave me a little dance move that I soon copied.  
_You can count on me like 1 2 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_And you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

I danced and she danced, I flipped she flipped, I twirled she twirled, We are one whenever we dance together.  
_Wooooh, Wooooh_  
_That's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_You can count on me cause I can count on you_

_If you're tossin and you're turnin and you just can't fall asleep,_  
_I'll sing a song beside you_  
_And if you ever forget how much you mean to me,_  
_Everyday I will remind you, oh_

_Find out what we're made of_  
_What we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_And you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_  
_That's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_You can count on me cause I can count on you_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_And you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

We finished and I gave her a hug. Everyone awed and we stopped. A door opened and we saw James walk out of his room with his jeans ans a shirt on. Apparently he changed but I just gulped. I bolted out of the apartment. I ran to the only place I knew I was save. The roof.


End file.
